Mí pasado, Mi presentey Mi futuro
by sasuhina-arriva
Summary: Mí pasado un misterio. Mi presente un enredo y mi futuro… ¿¿Qué! ¿Feliz?, yo nunca lo sere peroque significaria eso que dijo mi madre “ el príncipe del fénix y el dragón se reunirá con la princesa del cisne y la sirena” VAMPIROS SASUHINA
1. Chapter 1

Hola gente! Aquí un nueva historia! Vino a mi mente tan rápido que ni me di cuenta, al principio simples escenas pero ahora la quise exponer, pongan sus opiniones, haber si quieren que la continúe! Y no se preocupen por mis otras 2 historias, el cap. de A BAD BOY lo subo el jueves y el de "todo paso por una piyamada" el viernes! Cuídense y dejen muchos reviews

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad del ¡OH todo poderoso! Kishimoto-San. Todos responden: _¡¡Amén!!_

_Advertencia: AntiSakura_

_Mí pasado un misterio. Mi presente un enredo y mi futuro… ¿¿Qué?! ¿Feliz?_

_Introducción_

El país del fuego era conocido en el siglo XVI por 2 cosas

1.- su gran riqueza natural

2.- Por que había seres más poderosos que los humanos comúnmente llamados _vampiros_

Gracias a la existencia de estos el país del fuego poco a poco se fue dividiendo en 2 bandos, los humanos y los vampiros. Esta separación fue causada principalmente por los humanos, ya que la falta de cooperación de estos y la continua discriminación hacia los vampiros hizo que ellos fueran forzados a defenderse.

Pero así mismo los vampiros también se fueron separando en dos clanes principales, el Hyuuga conocido por sus actos barbáricos y excesivos y el Uchiha que solo quería la paz entre los humanos y su raza.

La casa principal de los Hyuugas era comandada por Hyuuga Hiashi y su hija Hyuuga Hanabi…pero ¿quien dice que el no tiene otra hija?

_16 años antes_

_-TU MALDITA! Aléjate zorra-grito el jefe del clan Hyuuga_

_-H-Hiashi es TU HIJA no me he acostado con nadie mas-grito la joven vampiresa de ojos perla y cabello negro azulado_

_-HA REALMNTE LO CREES DE SEGURO SOLO TE ACOSTASTE CONMIGO PARA GANAR PODER-grito Hiashi mientras le daba un golpe y la joven salio volando hasta un estante de libros_

_-como piensas eso… yo te amo-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos _

_-cállate maldita-dijo mientras la seguía golpeando_

_-basta Hiashi! Es tu hija y yo te amo, no es mi culpa que te hayas acostado conmigo aun cuando estas casado con mi hermana!-grito _

_-TU CALLATE MALDITA PERRA!-grito Hiashi mientras la aventaba por la ventana y la joven __caía ensangrentada afuera de la casa-NUNCA REGRESES MIYA! NUNCA!-grito y la joven solo atino a salir corriendo_

_En un bosque cercano a la mansión Hyuuga_

_-Hiashi… eres un maldito…es tu hija-dijo llorando-no tengo donde ir el reino de los Hyuuga nunca me aceptaría Hiashi ahora me a marcado como una zorra y el reino Uchiha nunca aceptaría a un Hyuuga solo me queda Konoha el pueblo de los humanos-dijo mientras se paraba y emprendía su viaje_

_En Konoha_

_-alto quien es usted-dijo guardia_

_-soy una sobreviviente de la masacre de mi familia por esos asquerosos vampiros vengo a refugiarme-mintió la futura madre concentrando el odio que le tenia a Hiashi en sus palabras_

_-Mm… de acuerdo puede pasar-dijo el guardia_

_9 meses después en una casa_

_-Buaaaa…Buaaaa…-lloraba una bebe_

_-es preciosa-dijo una mujer castaña y ojos lilas_

_-si, gracias Miroku, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco, aparte de dejarme trabajar aquí en el templo, aun sabiendo que soy una vampiro me ayudas a tener a mi hija…no sabes comote lo agradezco-dijo soltándose a llorar_

_-No hay de que Miya tu eres diferente-dijo con una sonrisa bondadosa_

_-Gracias en verdad y ¿donde esta Shion?-pregunto con su hija en brazos_

_-durmiendo a penas nació hace un mes y sigue durmiendo demasiado-dijo sonriendo_

_-jeje es una niña muy linda tu hija-dijo _

_-Oye y como le llamaras a la lindura de tu hija-dijo haciéndole cosquillas a la bebe_

_-no lo se, estamos en diciembre y de todos modos hay un día soleado y bueno Konoha de por si es un lugar soleado, que tal Hinata-dijo_

_-Es perfecto-dijo Miroku __sonriéndole a la bebe-pero… se lo dirás ¿cierto? Que es una vampiro y que es hija del actual jefe del Clan Hyuuga ¿cierto?-pregunto con un tono de pena_

_-no lo se… no quiero que sepa que es hija de un monstruo y no por que los vampiros lo sean, no, si no la clase de vampiro que es-dijo con un tono de tristeza_

_-Miya se lo debes de decir, si no, podría ser demasiado tarde-dijo _

_-si… se lo diré cuando cumpla 16 años a esa edad entenderá lo complicada que es la vida de nosotros los vampiros-dijo acostando a su bebe en la cama_

_-si… oye Miya, nunca le dijiste "eso" a Hiashi o a tu hermana cierto-pregunto_

_-nunca… y espero que nunca se entere Hiashi, si no es capas de usar a mi hija como una herramienta-dijo con odio y tristeza-debo protegerla con mi vida-dijo firme_

_10 años después_

_-Corre! Hinata no dejes que te atrapen!!-grito Miya_

_-MAMA! QUE PASA!-grito la niña_

_-no preguntes! Ve con Miroku y Shion! No te separes de ellas jamás si no aparezco… no me busques quédate con ellas y no mires atrás!... y recuerda esto siempre " el príncipe del fénix y el dragón se reunirá con la princesa del cisne y la sirena"-dijo mientras le daba un libro negro con plateado-no lo pierdas Hinata, cuídate y recuerda tu destino, no es morir-dijo mientras se quitaba un collar de cadena de plata y un cristal que adentro tenia un liquido rojo-esto nunca te lo quites, VETE-dijo mientras hacia que la pequeña niña se reuniera con su "tía" y se subía a una carreta mientras veía a su madre adentrarse en el bosque_

_-madre…-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos_

_5 años y medio después_

_La joven Hinata trabajaba como sirvienta en una casa de Konoha, aun cuando los vampiros tenían el 75 % de la riqueza del país del fuego el Konoha aun había gente con grandes riquezas y bueno, no eran personas muy amables._

_-¡Vamos Hinata! ¡Muévete! ¡Maldita pobre!-grito la hija menor de los Maaka_

_-Si señorita-dijo Hinata simplemente,__ después de la muerte de su madre, se volvió excesivamente amable, y bondadosa pero en ese tiempo muchas personas solían aprovecharse de eso_


	2. Capitulo I

_Hola mis maravillosos lectores! Gracias por los reviews y por su apoyo con mis otras historias el de "Todo paso por una pijamada" tendrán que esperar por que estoy estancada en una parte la cual no puedo revelar! Pero no se preocupen me esforzare en salir de eso! En fin aquí el siguiente cap! Disfrútenlo!_

_**Advertencias:**_

_AntiSakura_

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen_

**Mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro**

**Cap I**

**El destino pronto aparecerá.**

"**No existen las confidencias solo existe lo inevitable"**

-si señorita-dijo

Hinata realmente no quería problemas con nadie ya tenia bastantes ¿para que quería mas?, se decía constantemente, desde que su madre desapareció jamás deseo que nadie se me acercara mas de lo debido, con excepción de Miroku y Shion.

Hinata salía de la casa de la familia Maaka a las 5 en punto, y regresaba al templo donde trabajaba su "tía" como sacerdotisa y doctora con la ayuda de Shion, su hija y mi mejor amiga aun cuando tenían la misma edad con excepción de un mes, se llevaban de maravilla aun siendo completamente opuestas, ella tímida y con una falta muy grande de amor propio, como ella se describía, y Shion era activa, alegre, y siempre creía en si misma, por eso, Hinata le tenia una gran admiración.

Ya había llegado al templo y lo primero que escucho fue…

-Hina!! Ya llegaste! La estupida de Suu no te volvió a gritar cierto si no la mandare al otro mundo de un puñetazo!-grito Shion con pose de "la matare"

-Shion…-dijo nerviosa Hinata

-hija no debes de decir algo así en un templo, y bienvenida Hinata la cena ya esta casi lista-dijo la "tía" de Hinata, Miroku aun cuando Hinata no conoce a su padre o a alguien de su familia biológica además de su madre para ella Miroku es su tía, ya que a lo largo de su niñez hasta lo 10años siempre vio como su madre apreciaba mucho a Miroku y comenzó a llamarle tía hasta que perdió la costumbre de llamarla por su nombre

-s-si tía en seguida voy-dijo mientras se dirigía al comedor

La cena transcurrió normalmente, Shion atascándose con comida, Miroku diciéndole que de deje de comer así y Hinata comiendo en silencio

-Mm Hinata hay algo que te tengo que decir-dijo en un tono serio muy raro en ella-cuando cumplas 16 hay algo de lo que te tengo que hablar y espero que lo entiendas tu madre te lo iba decir pero… ya que ella no te lo podrá decir lo are yo… fue la ultima voluntad de tu madre

_Flash Back_

_-Miroku! llévate a Hinata debo de evitar que ellos la atrapen!-grito Miya_

_-Miya! Que pasara si no regresas! Debes venir con nosotras!-grito Miroku_

_-¡NO! Si no los detengo Hinata no podrá vivir en paz! Llévatela lejos yo me encargare de ellos o al menos los retrasare!-dijo firme-Hinata esta con Shion escondida iré por ellas y te las entregare y te las llevaras lejos, pero me debes de prometer que si yo no regreso le dirás a Hinata la verdad en su cumpleaños 16-dijo al borde de las lagrimas-debe de enterarse de la verdad de su familia-dijo-Miroku promételo!-grito_

_-lo prometo pero has lo posible por regresar Hinata te necesita-dijo-buscare algún transporte y nos iremos, cuídate Miya y que dios te ayude-dijo mientras salía corriendo_

_Fin del Flash Back_

_-_Tía estas bien te quedaste viendo al vacío-dijo Hinata

-ah si. Estoy bien solo te digo esto para que lo tengas en cuenta Hinata-dijo Miroku firme

-si tía-dijo

Al terminar la cena Hinata se fue a su cuarto a pero ya en el saco una caja y de ella un libro

-Madre, pronto cumpliré 16 años no sabes cuanto desearía que lo celebraras conmigo-dijo Hinata mientras abrazaba el libro que le dio su madre

En una mansión en el bosque

-¡Fugaku!-grito un hombre de apariencia de 30 años, de cabello plateado, tez blanca y la mayoría de la cara tapada y un ojo de igual forma

-que pasa Kakashi?-pregunto un hombre de apariencia dura, de cabello negro y ojos igualmente negros

-hemos recibido información de unos escuadrones, parece ser que el reino Hyuuga se esta movilizando, pero no es comandado por Hiashi, es comandado por su sobrino-dijo Kakashi

-¿su sobrino? Pero ¿Por qué?-pregunto desconcertado

-No lo sabemos, pero parece que busca algo-dijo

-¿algo? hmp… Haruno!-grito y unos segundo apareció en la habitación 2 chicas una de ojos jade y cabello rosa y otra de cabello rojo y ojos negros

-si Fugaku-sama?-preguntaron ambas

-llamen a Sasuke, Itachi y Naruto-dijo

-hai!-dijeron ambas

En otra parte del castillo

-TEME! vuelve!-dijo un chico de ojos azules como el cielo, cabello rubio, y con apariencia juguetona

-no-dijo otro chico de cabello negro azulado, tez pálida como la nieve y ojos ónix

-vamos hermanito tonto! Es muy aburrido jugar sin ti-dijo otro casi igual al anterior pero de cabello largo amarrado en una coleta baja y de apariencia mas madura

-hmp de acuerdo-dijo volviendo a tomar unas cartas de la mesa

-SASUKE-KUN!!-grito una vos chillona

-agh Sakura! Quítate de encima ahora-dijo Sasuke asqueado

-ITACHI-KUN!-grito una voz un poco menos chillona que la anterior

-agh Karin invades mi espacio personal-dijo desesperado

-ajajá que divertido es ver sus caras de desesperación dettebayo-dijo el chico rubio

-CALLATE NARUTO-BAKA-grito la pelirosa

-si, si que necesitan-pregunto Sasuke

-ah! Si Fugaku-sama les pide que vallan a su despacho en seguida

-hmp-dijo y los 5 desaparecieron

En el despacho de Fugaku

-Nos llamabas padre?-pregunto Itachi

-si, pasen-dijo Fugaku sentado en su escritorio y con una mujer a su lado de cabello negro, ojos negros y expresiones finas

-si-dijeron los tres

-mama, papa ¿que hacen aquí?-pregunto Naruto viendo a una señora de cabello rojo, ojos azules y de aspecto amable y a un señor igual a Naruto solo que con las patillas mas largas

-Fugaku pidió nuestra presencia hijo-dijo la mujer

-Así es Naruto les he llamado por que nos ha llegado información de que el reino Hyuuga se esta movilizando, parece que busca algo, la cuestión es que no esta comandado por Hiashi si no por su sobrino Hyuuga Neji-dijo Fugaku serio

-¿busca algo?-pregunto

-Así es Minato pero mas bien parece que busca a alguien, por que lo que esta buscando lo busca en pueblos lejanos su territorio y con poca riqueza-dijo serio

-Mm tienes razón si buscara algo, lo buscaría en lugares excesivamente poblados-dijo la mujer pelirroja

-así es Kushina y parece ser que es muy importante-dijo Fugaku

-pero padre si buscaran a alguien no armarían un escándalo-pregunto Itachi

-si Itachi y lo más raro es que solo 3 lo están buscando-dijo

-¿3? En si parece ser que Hiashi no esta enterado de lo que busca su sobrino padre-dijo Sasuke

-si, eso también lo pensé Sasuke así que debemos saber que o quien buscan para saber si es algo que pone en peligro al reino o a los humanos y deshacernos de el o simplemente ponerlo bajo protección-dijo

-que Haci sea-dijeron todos

-así que Minato iras conmigo a interceptar al grupo en un pueblo y sacarles información sin que se den cuenta al igual que Kushina y Mikoto, ah también los llame a ustedes hijos para informarles que están comprometidos con la hermanas Haruno-dijo Fugaku

-QUE!-dijeron ambos-padre con todo respeto, no me casare con la chillona de Karin-dijo Itachi

-igual yo padre, ni siquiera se sabe defender bien lo único que hace bien es seducir a hombres-dijo Sasuke

-BASTA! Se casaran con ellas el Clan Haruno aun cuando no son sangre pura poseen grandes conocimientos médicos contra los métodos caza vampiros por eso se casaran con ellas y es mi ultima palabra! Y Naruto a ti te llame para decirte que como Minato ira conmigo y Kushina con Mikoto te quedaras con nosotros-

-si!-dijo

Después de la reunión afuera del despacho

-Tsk por que me tengo que casar con la chillona de Sakura-dijo Sasuke molesto

-me compadezco de ti Sasuke y de ti también Itachi dettebayo-dijo Naruto

-no ayudas-dijeron ambos

-si, bueno que tal si vamos a algún lugar a divertirnos-dijo Itachi

-¿Cómo cual?-pregunto Sasuke

-aquí-mostrando un volante que decía "Gran festival de otoño de 6 PM a las 12 pm. Konoha"

-no-dijo Sasuke

-por que?-pregunto

-simple, son humanos y nuestros padres ya se fueron no podemos pedirle permiso-dijo Sasuke

-OH vamos! No pasa nada además nosotros tres ya nos sabemos controlar y aparte será divertido! No me digas que no te has aburrido de estar jugando todo el día cartas dettebayo-dijo Naruto apoyando a su primo

-odio cuando tienes razón Naruto, de acuerdo-dijo

-si-dijeron los otros dos

En el pueblo de Konoha

-Hina!-grito Shion mientras habría la puerta de su amiga de golpe

-kyaaa! Shion no me asuste así!-dijo Hinata asustada

-mira! Encontré esto cuando estaba barriendo-dijo entregándole un volante

-Mm... El festival de otoño?-

-si! Vamos a ir! Por favor será muy divertido-dijo Shion

-Mm... no lo se Shion, mi tía no esta y es hasta la media noche es peligroso-

-vamos! Será divertido y no es algo muy sano estar todo el día en tu cuarto o en lugares oscuro-dijo

-ya sabes lo que me pasa si me expongo al sol mas de 10 min. , me enfermo-dijo

-si lo se pero por eso vamos al festival para que te diviertas y aparte es de noche!-dijo poniendo ojos de perrito

-esta bien, pero con que, no tenemos kimonos-dijo Hinata

-como sabia que ibas a aceptar me pare en una tienda y compre 2-dijo entregándole el suyo

-hmp eres una tramposa, en fin será mejor arreglarnos-dijo tomando el Kimono

-si! Iré a mi cuarto y te veo afuera-dijo Shion saliendo

-es una tramposa… en fin-dijo mientras comenzaba a arreglase-por que debió de escoger uno negro y provocativo-dijo apenada

Pues no era para menos pues su kimono era negro con plateado con una abertura hasta medio muslo, y unos adornos de flores, en si era un kimono precioso

-como arreglare mi cabello…ya se!-dijo mientras comenzaba a hacerse un chongo con algunos detalles hechos con su mismo cabello y se puso unos palillos negros adornándolo

-perfecto ahora solo esto-dijo poniéndose el collar que le dio su madre-se que me dijiste que nunca me lo quitara pero no quiero que se dañe-dijo tocándolo

-Hinata! Apúrate-grito Shion

-si ya voy!-dijo saliendo

Afuera del templo

-HINA! Te ves lindísima sabia que ese kimono te quedaría excelente!-dijo

-Shion! Sabes que no me gustan las cosas tan provocativas-dijo apenada

-vamos te ves preciosa! ¿Y yo? ¿Como me veo?-dijo luciendo su kimono amarrillo tradicional con adornos de flores de colores por todos lados y su cabello peinado de forma normal, con su coleta baja

-te ves muy linda-dijo con una sonrisa

-entonces vamos!-grito

Lejos de ahí

-Neji! Ya llevamos más de 2 semanas buscando a tu prima! Si Hiashi-sama sabe que salimos a buscarla se va a enfadar!-dijo una chica de cabello café amarrado en dos chongitos y ojos de color chocolate

-ya lo se TenTen pero no me importa si mi tío cree que ella no es mas que escoria! Para mi es una persona importante! Tu sabes la verdad! Yo la se! El la sabe! Pero nunca lo quiso aceptar!-grito-mi padre lo sabia y yo me entere por las consecuencias

_Flash Back_

_Un niño de cabello café, ojos perlados y de unos 6 años caminaba por la casa de la familia principal de los Hyuuga._

_-papa donde te fuiste-dijo el niño para si_

_-Hiashi! Debes de decírselo!-escucho el pequeño a lo lejos y reconoció la voz de su padre y al seguirla llego al despacho de su tío y puso entreabrió u poco la puerta y vio a su padre discutiendo con su tío_

_-BASTA! Hisashi, Miya! No es nada!-grito Hiashi_

_-Hiashi! Tú la amaste y luego la desterraste! Solo por tener un hijo tuyo!-grito escolarizado Hisashi_

_-que no es mío! No le creí y no le creo a Miya ella solo mintió de eso estoy seguro!-grito Hiashi_

_-estas seguro?! Y ¿suponiendo que era verdad? Desterraste a tu hija! Tu sangre!-grito_

_-que no!-grito_

_-por favor Hiashi, reconsidéralo hemos discutido esto desde que te vi golpearla! Ahora debe de tener unos 5 o 4 y medio, era tu hija y quien sabe si este bien-dijo Hisashi_

_-NO, NO Y NO ella no tenia y no tiene una hija mía, Miya solo lo dijo para conseguir poder!-grito_

_-poder? PODER? Era Miya! Era una mujer dulce y amable tenia más pureza que nadie! Lo de buscar poder lo esperaría mas de Homura!-grito _

_-no hables así de mi esposa!-grito enojado_

_-esposa? Como si te importara lo que dijera de ella, solo te casaste con ella para conseguir el poder de los Asama! Y cuando conociste a Miya te enamoraste de ella realmente! Admítelo tu te acostaste con ella por amor no por placer!-_

_-que te calles Hisashi! esto ya me harto! Yo nunca ame a Miya! Y si ella tuvo una hija mía! No me importa! Solo va a ser una mestiza! Hanabi es una pura sangre! Y estoy orgulloso de ello!-grito_

_.solo por ser una pura sangre! Por amor de dios! Yo me case con Izumo aun siendo una mestiza y mira a Neji es un genio aun no siendo un pura sangre y estoy orgulloso por su esfuerzo y por lo que contribuye no por lo que es o de donde venga!-grito_

_-mira ya me harte! LARGATE SI NO QUIERES QUE TE MATE LARGO!-grito y con esas palabras Neji salio corriendo, el no podía creerlo tenia una prima! No solo Hanabi una como de su edad! Se sentía feliz! _

…_Pero eso no duraría mucho 1 mes después su padre murió asesinado, a nadie le importo, mas que a el y su madre, ni si quiera investigaron quien, pero el sabia que fue Hiashi, el por saber su secreto, y desde ese día odio a su tío, mas que nada en el mundo, y lo que mas deseaba era encontrar a su prima ayudarla y protegerla de ese monstruo que era su padre._

_Fin del Flash Back_

-Neji tiene razón TenTen, Hiashi-sama aun siendo el actual jefe del reino…debe darse cuenta de su error-dijo un chico de cabello negro cortado como hongo y cejas pobladas

-si…tienes razón-dijo TenTen

-bueno entonces debemos seguir buscando-dijo y los tres desaparecieron

En Konoha

-Mira Hina! Que lindo! Es precioso-dijo Shion viendo los puestos con dulces y demás cosas

-eh si-dijo desorientada

-que te pasa Hina? Acaso te sientes mal?-pregunto Shion

-no, lo que pasa es que de repente sentí un cosquilleo en mi estomago y un dolor en el pecho-dijo Hinata sonriendo

-ah entonces de seguro es solo emoción vamos!-dijo mientras la jalaba de un brazo

Con los chicos

-ik-dijo Sasuke

-que pasa?-pregunto Itachi

-sentí algo extraño, un cosquilleo y luego un dolor en el pecho-dijo tocándose el pecho

-de seguro emoción y por cierto donde se metió Naruto-dijo viendo a todos lados

-desde que evolucionamos y podemos come como los humanos esta mas emocionado en comer y fue a un puesto que decía ramen-dijo

-ahhh ya veo bueno entonces sigamos-dijo-uuuuhhh chicas ahora regreso hermano-dijo mientras se iba

-es un mujeriego-dijo mientras seguía caminando

Con las chicas

-oye Hina espérame aquí voy por ramen!-dijo

-ah si-dijo

En el puesto de ramen

Naruto llevaba su 6 plato de ramen y aun no estaba lleno para el este nuevo sabor era el mejor en el mundo.

-ahhh que delicioso! Viejo otro mas!-dijo Naruto

-impresionante no había visto nadie comer así desde…-entonces alguien lo interrumpió

-viejo!!! A pasado mucho!-dijo Shion entrando

-Shion! Que sorpresa tu madre sabe que estas aquí?-pregunto

-ne! Que importa hoy disfrutare mi ramen-dijo restándole importancia

-je jeje de acuerdo entonces cuantos esta vez-pregunto sonriendo

-Mm acabo de comer unos dangos así que…-dijo Shion

-"ella de seguro solo comerá unos 2 platos de este majar, es una chica y aparte yo como mucho dettebayo"-pensó Naruto

-déme 15 platos-dijo sonriente y todos se le quedaron viendo

-valla no tienes mucho apetito e Shion entonces…AYAME! Un "Light Shion"!-dijo el viejo y de la cocina salio la hija del viejo

-Shion-Chan un Light? Eres Shion! Deberías pedir mejor un "normal Shion"-dijo la joven

-no todavía quiero comer así que esta bien-dijo sonriendo y los demás presentes seguían sin creerlo

-bueno! Entonces un Light enseguida-dijo el viejo

-haaa que delicioso será!-dijo y se sentó a lado de Naruto

-oye tu eres una chica porque no te comportas como las demás que no comen ni la mitad de la comida?-pregunto Naruto dejando de comer "su manjar"

-por que yo no soy igual que las locas de las demás que solo piensan en eso yo amo comer y no me importa lo que digan las demás-dijo sonriéndole

-"es bastante guapa…diferente…y el olor de su sangre es embriagante"-pensó Naruto olfateando

-valla yo pensé que era la única que olía su comida antes de comerla-dijo cuando lo olio olfatear

-si tú supieras-dijo en voz baja

-aquí están Shion disfrútalos-dijo entregando su ramen

Afuera del puesto

-Shion se tardara mucho será mejor ir a ver mientras-dijo caminando-tk! Ese dolor de nuevo ¿que será? En fin-dijo mientras seguía caminando

-tu…te verías preciosa con ese pequeña-dijo una anciana que vendía collares

-eh ¿"ese"?-pregunto sin entender

-me refiero a este collar pequeña-dijo mostrándole un collar de un fénix

-wow es precioso, cuanto cuesta?-pregunto

-para una chica tal linda gratis-dijo dándole el collar

-no puedo aceptarlo-dijo

-no te preocupes jovencita yo solo siento que debes tenerlo consérvalo sin remordimientos-dijo la anciana mientras se perdía entre la multitud pero antes decía al viento-el ya tiene el cisne en sus manos también-dijo mientras recordaba

_Flash Back_

_-tk! Maldito dolor-dijo Sasuke_

_-disculpe joven pero usted me parece un chico muy guapo y me parece que debería tener esto-dijo mostrando el collar de un cisne_

_-es muy hermoso ¿Cuánto cuesta?-pregunto sin dudarlo aunque ni el mismo lo sabia pues a el nunca le habían gustado esas cosas_

_-para un joven tan apuesto es gratis-dijo colgándoselo en el cuello_

_-pero…-_

_-no te preocupes-dijo mientras se perdía entre la multitud-tu destino pronto será revelado-dijo al aire_

_Fin del Flash Back_

-Mi deber ha terminado…Miya-dijo la anciana desapareciendo como la niebla

**______________________________________________________________________**

_**Continuara **_


End file.
